$(4\cdot2)^2-(2\cdot2)^2 =$
Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=({4\cdot2})^2-({2\cdot2})^2$ Multiply ${4\cdot2}$ and ${2\cdot2}$ inside the parentheses first. $=({8})^2-({4})^2$ Find ${8^2}$, which is $8\cdot8$. Find ${4^2}$, which is $4\cdot4$. $={64}-{16}$ Subtract ${16}$ from ${64}$. $=48$ $ ({4\cdot2})^2-({2\cdot2})^2=48$